


Magic Eight

by NightlySkitters



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlySkitters/pseuds/NightlySkitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave gets angry over a child's toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Eight

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea a friend of mine came up with and it just ran away from me. I thought it was a riot.

“Yo! Boss! Check it out! It’s one of those machines humans use to predict the future! Wanna try?” Rumble asked, holding up a small black orb with a white dot and an ‘8’ printed in the center.

 

Soundwave frowned, delicately picking it up between two digits. “It’s a magic eight ball! You think of a question and shake it and it gives ya an answer on how likely it’s gonna happen!” Frenzy added, grinning up at the mech. The host mech just stared at them and the small contraption between his digits. Experimentally, he gave it a shake and stared at the little opening he hadn’t noticed earlier.

 

_‘Ask again later.’_ Strange. Perhaps it was broken? He gave it another shake and got the same answer.

 

“Ya gotta think of a question boss!” Rumble explained, snickering. Soundwave glanced up, seeing both halfway out of the command center. Cycling his vents, he thought up a simple question. Would the war ever end?

 

_‘Concentrate and ask again.’_ He frowned. Well, it wasn’t broken and stuck on one answer at least. Concentrating harder on the question, practically picturing it, the large navy mech shook the little ball again and waited. Through the murk, the little triangle of answers floated into view.

 

_‘Reply hazy try again.’_ Really? Soundwave huffed, trying a different question this time. Perhaps it could only predict events in the near future? He stood there and thought for a moment, pondering. What could he ask that was quick and simple? Most things involving the war were out, as were anything with a random chance of happening. Glancing at the monitors, he thought of another question. ‘Will Rumble or Frenzy cause trouble today?’ He shook it gently.

 

_‘Concentrate and ask again.’_ Ok fine. Mentally repeating it a little louder and focusing on the tiny black orb, the host mech shook it again and waited. A corner. A scowl started to form on his hidden face as he shook it again, a little harder this time.

 

_‘Ask again later.’_ Really? It was not even that difficult a question! Maybe he should go simpler, even if there was an eighty percent chance of the cassette twins causing havoc. What else had a high percentage of occurring? They had a meeting later, so perhaps he could ask if Starscream would cause trouble by arguing with Lord Megatron? Soundwave sighed and shook the orb.

 

_‘Reply hazy try again.’_ Scowling, he shook it again.

_‘Reply hazy try again.’_ Again he shook it and again with the same answer. How was that a hard thing to predict?! Maybe he wasn’t concentrating hard enough! Thinking harder, he shook the orb again.

 

_‘Cannot predict now.’_ What? What kind of slag was THAT? Cursing inwardly, he thought of a new question and shook the orb. Over and over and over he thought of questions and shook the orb. Easy questions, hard questions, even impossible to know questions and each time he got the same responses. Reply hazy try again, ask again later, cannot predict now, concentrate and ask again. Over and over and over no matter how hard he concentrated it was always the same. Growling, orb cracking a little in his grip, he thought of another question and gave it a final shake.

 

~~~

 

“As I was saying, Lord Megatron, I do believe your latest plan could use some changes. If we were to utilize my trine’s faster flying skills while keeping Astrotrain in the sky, we would have little reason to deal with take-off times and allow the rest of the brutes to deal with the Autobots,” Starscream snipped, walking just behind Megatron as they discussed the latest plan to steal energon.

 

“And what about the humans?”

 

“I’m sure Soundwave and his runts can-“ The door whooshed open to the command center just as a black orb smashed into the wall beside it. Megatron and Starscream froze, staring at the small mess of black pieces and blue liquid. Looking up, they moved to the side just as Soundwave stormed past, not even greeting either of them.

 

Starscream blinked, swearing he heard the stoic mech cursing under his vents as he stormed by. “Well... whatever that was it certainly made him mad.”

 

“Indeed. Remind me to schedule him for down time later. As you were saying, Starscream?”


End file.
